What Angela Saw
by jazzybizzle
Summary: Angela sees Embry for the first time in wolf form, and she and Jessica confront Bella about it. Set in New Moon. Angela x Embry, Bella x Jacob & more. Oneshot!


**Hey guys :] I've been having so many ideas that I want to put in my new story, but putting all of them in one story would make the plot cluttered and messy.**

**So, up until then, I'll be posting oneshots-all related to each other and in chronological order from New Moon up until Breaking Dawn-until the multichappie is finally posted! I really hope you like it :]**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of these wonderful characters. Wish I did though. Don't we all?**

* * *

**Angela**

_I...I _know_ what I saw._

What did I see exactly?

Not entirely sure...

I will always remember that day though. Eric and I had been fighting a lot lately (not as much as Jessica and Mike, of course. We like to call our arguments "creative discussions") and one day space was all that I needed. I went down to La Push to snap a few shots of the scenery, which never ceased to amaze me.

In the midst of taking photos, my camera caught something _extraordinary_. It was a wolf. An enormous wolf-had to be at least ten feet tall! But he was beautiful...at least, I think it was a he. This wolf had grey fur with various black spots, and appeared to be very swift. The big eyes caught mine, and I slipped on the boulder I was on, falling safely but uncomfortably on my butt. By the time I looked up again, the wolf was gone.

"What the...?"

"Hey, are you alright?"

Befuddled, I looked up to see a boy about my age-maybe older-staring down at me with a strange look in his eyes that I couldn't quite decipher. He wore no shirt, only a pair of shorts, his obsidian hair cropped short. He was handsome, no doubt, and the fact that he was talking to _me_ brought a rosy blush to my cheeks.

His voice held a timidness that mine did, and the way he held himself was not what I expected. A hand was held out to me, but he looked like he wasn't sure if the limb should be there or not.

"Huh?"

"Are you alright?" he repeated patiently, and this time he actually leaned down, grasping me gently by my arms and pulling me to my feet. My hands flutter to his arms-his very muscular...arms...-subconsciously, my eyes glued to his. "I saw you fall..."

He did? I would have noticed_ him_ on my way up here. Out loud, I stammered, "O-oh, sorry...I'm fine. Guess I was a little clumsy..."

Awkwardly, I released my hold on him and retreated a few steps.

Why was he looking at me like that? Like...like I suddenly made his day by falling off a _rock_? This made no sense, but then again I wasn't a regular on the reservation.

Wait a minute...maybe he saw what I saw! If he was near enough to see me fall, then he _must_ have seen-!

"Hey...can I ask you something crazy?" I asked him, and he nodded, talking a step towards me with peaking curiosity. "While I was taking pictures, I saw...something..." Up until then, he was hanging onto my every word; I could tell by the look on his face and in those warm, dark eyes of his. "And I was wondering, well...if you saw..."

"Saw what?" The boy asked me softly.

"...A-a wolf..?"

As soon as I uttered _'wolf',_ I could have sworn he tensed up. And now that I think about it, those eyes of his now seemed frighteningly familiar...

Before I could think further into it, he regarded me with concern, "Did you hit your head when you fell?"

"S-So you're saying I'm seeing things?" My face fell sadly, and his eyes widened in panic.

"N-no, I'm not saying that you-I mean, y-...Y-" He started choking up on his words, as if he physically couldn't finish his sentence, or start new ones. Finally, he settled for, "What's your name?"

"Angela."

"Angela..." He tasted my name on his tongue, gaining a glowing look, and settled his eyes on mine. Something dawned on him then. He recognized me somehow. "Wait a minute...You're friends with Bella Swan, aren't you?"

"It's complicated but...yes, I am." I still cared about Bella and her well-being. Lately, she's been trying to be more social with our little group. Mike and I are the only ones willing to genuinely talk to her; Mike has his reasons of course, much to Jessica's agitation. I wouldn't blame her, but I would probably handle the situation differently than what she's currently doing. "Do you know her?"

"Yeah, she comes down to the reserve often to see Jake..." And that's all he was gonna say on the subject. "I'm a friend of his."

Jake...Jacob Black? Yes, that was it. I remember him! The last time I saw him was last year, and he willingly followed Bella around like a lovesick puppy. I thought it was adorable. Wonder what he's up to now?

This boy must have been one of the Quileutes that was with Jacob when they came over to say hello to the gang...But which one was he? Without the long hair, I barely recognised him.

"What's your name?" I asked him.

He smiled at me. "Embry."

Embry walked me back to my car, shaking my hand and telling me it was good seeing me again, and to drive home safe. For the next few moments, as I drove from La Push to Forks, my mind lingered on the shirtless shy boy.

_Embry_.

But I still had the picture.

After returning home, I spent the rest of the night in my bedroom, editing the photos I took. The wolf picture was the last, and after analyzing the sizing, that's when I estimated the wolf's width and height.

This wasn't normal at all.

What wolf would ever stretch to such...monstrous heights? I'm not calling the wolf monstrous, but this...this was alien. Something I have never seen before.

Something that I wanted to see again.

Day after day, I went to my exact same spot. But the wolf never showed again. And neither did Embry. I began to get frustrated.

"C'mon, wolfie..." I would whisper to myself. "Where are you? I know you're out there...somewhere..."

_A.k.a, please tell me that I'm not crazy_.

"You're crazy," Jessica told me.

_Knew I shouldn't have told her._

No...that's rude of me. Who else could I go to? Jessica was the only other person I trusted, with Bella coming as a close second. I would have gone to Bella, but she's been pretty withdrawn from all of us lately...I'm worried about her.

Many people might think that Jessica is offensively impolite, and she can be at times, but there's really more to her than people believe. You can't judge a book by its cover, you know?

After a full week of not saying anything, I finally invited Jessica over to my house after school, showing and telling her what I saw. We were sitting in my bedroom, me stationed at my desk and she lounging on my bed with one of my pillows nestled in her lap. I unplugged my laptop from the charger and handed it over to Jess so she could take a look.

"No, no, nonononono," my words string together, pointing at the screen with my pointer fingers. "Don't you see? According to the research I found, wolves aren't this tall-compared to trees at least...-and they surely aren't this wide either. See the genetic makeup of this-"

Jessica put a hand up, pinching the bridge of her nose. I knew her so well-she was currently trying to translate what I said into English...But even I knew how smart she was.

Jess was a genius.

"...Okay," Jessica lifted her head. "Say that I'll go along with this, or whatever. You said you saw a wolf..-"

"A huge wolf," I interjected.

She blinked. "A big-ass wolf. Sure. Okay. Not two seconds later did hottie-lamottie show up-"

"Embry," I couldn't help but cut in again.

"What_ever_. This Embry-guy shows up right after that, and he just happened to have been there even though you hadn't seen him at all up to this point?"

"Riiiiight?"

"And he said he knows Bella?"

"Yeah..."

"Ang..." Jessica pushed the pillow off her lap. "I think this has Swan written all over it."

_Doesn't it always?_

"Okay so...what are we gonna do?" I asked, standing up with her.

She grasped both of my hands, _"We_ are gonna get to the bottom of this."

* * *

Bella was avoiding us again. She must have known. Embry must have told her! Which means that she knows something that we don't...

We were about to go after her in the parking lot after school, but what shocked me the most was that it was _she_ who approached _us_ first.

"Uh...hey," said Bella nervously, gripping on her backpack strap.

"Hey," I said back just as shyly.

Jessica, however, wasn't so easy on her.

"Oh cut the crap, Bella. You know something that we don't, so spill." Bella and I both know how peeved Jessica gets when she is left out of the loop.

Which means that Bella had no choice but to tell the truth.

"Do you wanna go for a ride with me?" she asked, mostly looking at me when she spoke.

"Of course," I said automatically.

"Hold up-if Ang is going too then _you're taking me with you._"

"But-"

"-Ah-ah-ah! It's either the both of us or none of us at all. Take your pick."

Bella started chewing on her bottom lip, her fingers noticeably shaking. She was quiet for a long time. Too long. By the time I counted to 70 seconds, she finally muttered, "Okay...Okay. C'mon."

Satisfied, Jessica followed me to Bella's truck.

**Bella**

What am I doing? I shouldn't be doing this...shouldn't have even...Ugh. Jake said it was alright for Angela to come with me to La Push after school, but Jessica was never part of the plan.

Angela sat between Jessica and me. There was still some tension between us because of my withdrawal from the group, but I also think it's because of Mike. I don't think he'll ever understand that I'll just never feel that way about him.

Taking out my cell phone, I called Jacob's house, hoping that he would pick up and not Billy.

Thank God he did.

I told him about my...situation, and beated around the bush in telling him to expect an extra party. I was afraid that he was going to be mad at me, because of his wolf-temper, but the closest he had gotten to anger was a heavy sigh and, after talking to someone on his side of the line, told me-

_"It's okay, Bells. I gotta go. Meet me at Emily's. Everything will be explained then."_

I said, "Okay. Be careful, Jake."

And his typical reply was, _"Sure, sure."_

I hung up the phone and put it back in my pocket, bringing my right hand back to the steering wheel.

"Everything okay?" Angela asked me.

I gave her the best smile I could manage, even if it was pitiful. "Yeah. Everything's great."

I heard Jessica scoff, but I paid her no mind and continued driving.

Taking them to Emily's meant that they, too, will know the truth. The _whole_ truth. Was I betraying the tribe by doing this?

Pulling into the rocky driveway, I was the first to get out of my truck. Angela slid out on my side, and Jessica from the opposite side to meet us in the middle.

"I'm warning you now...Don't get too startled," I told them.

"Why?" said Angela.

"Bella!"

The entire pack literally jumped out of the house to greet me; every single one of them, tall, tan, and half-naked.

My eyes were on Jacob, who was the last to come out. His mood swings were really giving me a whiplash. Seeing me, he skipped the entire stairway to the porch, landing in front of me and taking me into his arms, swinging me around a few times. At least I knew my Jacob was still in there.

"Hey," I greeted him and he set me down.

There was a ghost of his sunny grin-the one I loved-on his face now. "Hey."

"Uh, Bella?" Jessica piped up, looking pleased-and pink-in the face. _"Aren't_ you gonna introduce us?"

"O-Oh, right. Angela, Jessica, this is..."

"Embry, Jared, Paul, and Sam," Jacob filled in for me, and I thanked him with a look.

**Angela**

"It's nice to meet you all," I tell them timidly, and Jessica's gaze was lidded as she decided which one she liked best.

Out of all of them, Embry was the only one to walk up to us.

Or me.

"Hi," he said.

"Hi," I said.

"There's, um...something I need to tell you..." He looked down at his shoes. "Something I've been wanting to...say..."

"What is it?"

Embry looked over at the man I took to be Sam, who nodded curtly and looked at me with blank eyes.

"Can we talk inside?"

I nodded, and he took my hand, much to my chagrin, leading the way inside the house.

* * *

**Embry**

_Angela...my _Angela...

My imprint...

Sam helped me explain to her what imprinting was, what it meant for the two of us, what I am...I didn't expect to imprint at all, me barely knowing about it or what it could do to me. But the moment I saw her on that boulder, taking pictures, the wind flowing through that beautiful dark hair that I longed to run my fingers through...I knew.

I couldn't stop thinking about her. Paul and Jared made fun of me. Jacob was supportive when I needed him; he knew how it felt to be in love. Sam told me to stay away from her for a few days, and I did, even though it killed me. Finally, he gave the okay to Jacob to tell Bella to bring Angela with her on her next visit.

The new one, Jessica, caught all of us off-guard. Jake warned us beforehand though. Paul, Jared, and Emily distracted her while Sam figured out what to do with her.

Anyway, Angela didn't seem afraid at all when I told her we were werewolves. Shape-shifters. She was rather fascinated, her beautiful brown eyes lit up every time we approached a new subject.

When we got to the subject of vampires, her wide eyes now held fear. Bella did the one thing I wanted to do but didn't have the guts to; she sat down next to her and held her hand. It was also Bella who told her about the Cullens.

I told Angela that she had nothing to worry about; that, since she is my imprint, she has my protection, and the rest of the pack's. She smiled weakly at me, and Bella squeezed her hand, telling her that's it's okay to be scared if she was.

And she definitely was.

"So...I'm your imprint?" she asked to be sure later on that afternoon. The sun was setting. I didn't want her to leave; of course, I wouldn't tell her out loud.

"Yeah..." I laughed a little, smiling at the ground. She did too.

"This doesn't mean we have to be in a relationship, right?"

"No!" Of course not. I didn't want her to feel like she was being forced! "I-It just means that...well..." _We're technically soul mates, but I'm not gonna tell you that either._ "I, uh..." I put my hands in my pockets, looking at her bashfully. "I'll be whatever you want me to be."

Whether that was a friend, a lover, a protector...I would do anything to bring this girl happiness.

"Hm..." She smiled, playing with her small fingers.

Someone screamed.

"Jessica!" Angela cried, and I held her back from going any further. If her friend was in trouble, I had to see what was up.

I ran off into the trees, phasing as I went. I heard Angela gasp and follow, but I was too fast for her.

Turns out I wasn't the only one who phased.

_On all fours, Sam, Jake, and I followed the new scent that we took to be Jessica. We didn't pick up leech stench, which was a relief._

_Sam was wondering why Paul and Jared weren't watching her, and it wasn't until they too soon joined us that Sam told them in his alpha voice, "**We'll talk about this later**."_

_Jared and Paul fell back, whimpering, and me and Jake raged on. To our shock, we heard a new set of confused, frightened, and...glowing?-thoughts right before breaking into the clearing._

_"Quil?!" Everyone exclaimed._

_Quil's new wolf form was chocolate brown, but I could see lighter tones around his face. He paid no attention to us; his body, heart, and soul on the pale-faced girl writhing beneath him._

_Oh no..._

_Quil had imprinted!_

_"Already?" said Jake in disbelief. I couldn't believe it. Quil had already phased _and_ met his soul mate in a matter of minutes. Unbelievable._

_Jessica squirmed, staring up at Quil's wolf in utter fear; he towered over her small body, practically straddling her with his paws. Quil was now asking himself why she looked so afraid of him when she shouldn't be..._

_"Well, girls don't like animals bigger than them-'specially when you have them _cornered_."_

_"Shut up, Paul."_

_Quil backed away, sinking down on his paws, ears pressed down and back. At this, Jessica sat up slowly, breathing still erratic; Quil only whined, ducking his head in hopes to show her that he meant no harm to her._

_"Uh...there there?" she said awkwardly, and there was a lot of hesitation before she patted the top of his head._

_Quil closed his eyes, humming in approval and leaning into her touch. Sam didn't even have time to command Quil to phase or fall back, because it was already happening. The wolf shrunk in size, hair and claws receding. What once was wolf, soon became man._

_And then we lost the connection. Quil was human again, as naked as the day he was born. For Jessica's sake, I sure hoped that she kept looking into his eyes._

_Her hand, now on his cheek, began to slowly lower. Her "wow" was inaudible, but we heard it through our super hearing._

"I'm Quil..." he introduced himself in a dazed tone, gazing deeply into her eyes.

"I'm Jessica..." she said back, her glazed eyes searching his.

By then, Bella and Angela stumbled into the clearing. Angela gasped at the sight of all the wolves together, and Bella grasped her arm to keep her at her side.

I eased my way over to them, and Jake was thinking the same thing because he too started to inch his way over.

Angela wasn't looking, so I gently nudged her with my nose. Jumping, she whirled around and squeaked upon seeing me. I laughed, but it came out as a bark.

"Embry?" she whispered, and I nodded. Beside us, Bella was leaning against Jacob's russet fur. Like Jessica had done, Angela lifted her hand to touch my fur. Recognition dawned in her eyes; an instant reminder that it was me who she saw that day.

Her hand came over my eyes, and further up to the top of my head. I ducked my face to give her easier access so she won't have to strain herself. She giggled. How adorable.

"C'mon, dude, put some clothes on," teased Jared, now human, coming out with a spare set of shorts. The spell was broken between Quil and Jessica, she turning around and he scrambling to get the shorts on.

Jake and I trotted behind the trees to change back. After shrugging on my shorts, I followed Jacob back out.

"Did...Quil just-?" Bella asked.

"Yep," said Jake, lips popping on the 'p'.

"And...we're gonna have to...-?"

"Probably."

"What _was_ that?" Angela asked, looking up at me.

Both Jake and I started snickering, saying simultaneously, "A disaster waiting to happen."


End file.
